


Blind Sided But Still Something To Learn

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Law & Order, The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Garrett was arrested on a false charge. Frank puts his finest to help determine what happen. While they learn about who did it, it leads them to someone they least expect. While the case was being looked, Danny and his boys meet Daphne’s adopted family and learn about her life from when she grew up. Then finally Danny tells the boys about how he became pregnant with his daughter and what happened after that.What it does is leave Danny to wonder why kidnap his daughter? It leaves to question, mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like, again, no one is forced to read this story.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Sam Croft, Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln, Garrett Moore/Frank Reagan, Linda Reagan/Danny Reagan (Past Relationship)
Kudos: 2





	Blind Sided But Still Something To Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).



Blind Sided But Still Something To Learn

By QuietRyt3r

-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-

Disclaimer_ I don’t own these characters, they belong to the writers and tv shows Blue Bloods, Law and Order. I don’t own anything, this idea was something that belongs to a tv show episode, the ideas are not mine, I am merely borrowing them.

[Still add this, enjoy, if not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

This is gifted to Thepresidentofrussia23, a few ideas were from talking and I added to this story. I hope this gift and is good, let me know what you think of it.

Summary_ Garrett was arrested on a false charge. Frank puts his finest to help determine what happen. While they learn about who did it, it leads them to someone they least expect. While the case was being looked, Danny and his boys meet Daphne’s adopted family and learn about her life from when she grew up. Then finally Danny tells the boys about how he became pregnant with his daughter and what happened after that.

What it does is leave Danny to wonder why kidnap his daughter? It leaves to question, mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like, again, no one is forced to read this story.

-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-

** Miscommunication **

Garrett was sleeping, Frank was working late and sent an apology with a promise to make up for it. He was hoping they will play the Judge Seduced by his clerk. Garrett was sleeping, while his in-law Henry is sleeping. There wasn’t that many people at the house. The only other person is Danny’s eldest daughter Daphne.

During a chase she was blown a drug in her eyes that compromised her vision. They were able to make a compound cure that she has to have applied to her eyes when she wakes up and goes to bed. It was a pain, but it will worth it to help with her eyes. For now, she’s sleeping. Sometimes the kid is stubborn and it seems like when she stays awake for five days.

Danny has to pull rank and demand she sleeps. He knows she’s wanting to be a good cop, but sometimes she needs to get some sleep too and relax. Which is why sometimes he and the boys take her around in New York when she first started working. It was nice that Jack and Sean have an older sister to tell life. It was also cool to hear about her stories.

Being a female quarterback.

She also explains that while being a military brat she still tells stories about her life with her adopted parents. The reunion something that wasn’t planned. Daphne turned in her DNA to learn who her birth mother is. Then it comes to a surprise that Danny Reagan is her mom. While learning, she screams, scared until her mom comforted her and assure her. He was just as nervous as she is when he first met his daughter. From there Danny kept Daphne close to his daughter since he hardly got to spend time with her.

And she hardly got time with her mom.

Garrett was still sleeping when he hears a bang on the door, instincts kick in and he gets his gun. Daphne reacted by getting her stick as Garrett stops her.

He whispers, “It’s fine, for now stay behind sweetie.”

She nods as he goes down and checks the to see no one is there. Then goes through the front when the lights go on and it’s SWAT yelling about having a gun. Two of them tackle Garrett to the ground as one steps on him with his boot. Daphne hears what sounds like a thud goes outside when one SWAT members has her kneel.

She blinks, “Grandpa what’s going on?”

Garrett pissed, “She’s blind for f***’s sake leave her alone.”

One assures, “The hostage is safe and secured for now we’re taking Moore Reagan in.”

Daphne sighs as they take her in while she hears them giving her grandpa Miranda Rights as they lead her to the hospital. She sighs as the Doctor examines her and leave her alone. She nearly sighs pressing the home button on her Apple Phone.

Daphne commands, “Doc call Danny Reagan mobile phone speaker.”

Doc Phone, “Calling now.”

Danny is heard, “Sweetie I’m coming over, hand tight for now. I love you kiddo.”

Daphne says, “I love you most mom.”

She sighs as the phone hangs up and she waits. While in jail Garrett was waiting to be let out, he did not hold his granddaughter hostage. When a prisoner slaps him in the rear. He moves away not liking this, but it just made the guy move forward and pull him in. Garrett was trying to get away as the guy pulls down his sweatpants.

Guy touches his body and lower extremities causing him to sob as guards take him out. Garrett was brought in and sits wishing his husband was there. Meanwhile Frank was cursing his paperwork. Sometimes it seems like he’s his own Secretary as he finishes his paperwork.

Baker already left and for now he’s the only left in the building.

When he gets a call.

He answers, “Hello.”

Garrett sobbing, “Babe please come get me.”

Frank nearly halted, “What happen?”

He goes quickly to the elevator and was in there.

Garrett sobs, “I’ll explain later but please babe get me out of here.”

He nods, “I’ll get there quickly babe please try to calm down for me sweetie.”

Worried Garrett will cry himself sick. He has his driver quickly takes him to where Garrett is. He is sobbing as Frank comforts him and has water brought as he sit and asks again.

Frank holds his hands noticing the flinch and lets go, but Garrett’s grip tightens to not let go. Garrett sniffles as he is given water but declines the water.

Garrett sniffles, “I was sleeping, when SWAT came and arrested me and took Daphne away.”

Frank wipes his tears, “And we’ll go to her. We will.”

Garrett nods as Frank hugs him, Garrett was shaking a little as he gets up. Then when they got to the car, Garrett ended up sobbing again.

Frank hugs him, “Darling we’ll get there, what’s wrong?”

Garrett sobs, “One of the prisoners nearly raped me.”

Frank felt angry that someone would hurt him, so he holds him until Garrett calms down and Frank keeps him to his side as they continue to hospital by Frank’s driver. Even the driver was pissed that this happened.

Danny comes in and goes to his daughter, who follows the direction of his dress shoes. She notes that they are more firm when he’s in a hurry or upset. He takes her hands as she feels his face notice it’s sad as he hugs her.

She sobs, “Grandpa was arrested and I don’t know where he is.”

He hugs her, “I’m sure mom will have him out, don’t worry rookie, for now let’s get hot chocolate so you can sleep.”

She nods as he changes the pads on her eyes and she winces as the compound is put on her eyes. He takes her and leads her to the cafeteria and has her sit down. She sits listening to the voices and various smells that accompanied in a cafeteria from the food to the disinfectant smells that are used to clean that area.

Danny sits and guides her hands to the hot chocolate warning it’s hot. She gently sips it as Frank texts his son to asks where they are. Danny replies, and see that dad is with mom as they with them. Daphne follows the scent, and turns to her Grandma’s footsteps. It’s usually firm with authority as he enters with Grandpa’s scent behind.

Garrett sits holding her hands, “Are you okay sweetie?”

She nods, “Are you okay?”

Garrett answers, “A bit shaking but I’m okay. I’m just glad you’re okay sweetie.”

He hugs her thankful she’s okay as she hugs back. She takes in his scent, it was different with someone else’s but for now Grandma’s was the strongest one. Then after the hug Danny has his parents go to the guest room. While Daphne was in her room and he stayed with her, she sleeps in his side.

Investigation

The next morning Daphne uses her stick to help guide her to the bathroom where she showers and Danny helps with getting her clothes she wants by scent. For now she’s a house mouse. While being a house mouse, she helps give paperwork to her mom and the officers helped describe things to help her adapt without her eyesight.

Danny made sure to change her gauze and apply the compound. For now they get to determine who did this bogus call. Garrett was working, and decided to work on speeches, but had to rewrite because his last speech involved cursing at the prisoner and wanting to have him throttled in public. But while working on the second speech, he made sure it was professional looking and decided to let Frank read it.

Garrett goes up and goes inside to see that Frank isn’t busy and sits as he lets Frank read it.

Frank says, “I guess that’s in order. What’s on your mind?”

Garrett sighs, “Going after the guy that did it. I just want to throttle him.”

Frank sits rubbing his back, “For now you need some sleep. I know you didn’t any sleep.”

Garrett frowns, “I got plenty of sleep.”

Frank sighs and points to a note: Curse the prisoner sleeping is scarce now.

Garrett groans as Frank has him comfortable on the couch and puts a blanket over him as he sleeps, kissing him goodnight and Garrett worried asks this.

“Can we please do what we planned, please so I could forget what nearly happened.”

Frank kisses him and promises that they will do it tonight. Frank sits down to do paperwork as he watches as Garrett sleeps, tired but safe within Frank’s office. While Frank is doing paperwork, he smiles that Garrett is able to sleep peacefully.

As work continues Danny has Jamie do a trace on the call which has a router to another router. It was a surprise to how many routers these go through. While doing that, the brothers were able to get an address. Since there isn’t as many cases it was nice to be able to do this.

For now they have to go to the address with a warrant. They go to get a warrant. Daphne was waiting as she gets a text to go to the Commissioner’s Building. She takes her stick and goes outside, using it as a guide as she gets to the bus stop. While there someone tries to grab her rear, with her strength she gets his hand to his shoulder blade.

Officer helps as she arrest him and offers to do a (10-59) to the Commissioner’s Building. While she takes Daphne on an escort the two were talking about work but also after work. It’s nice that the Officer enjoys reading a good book and both enjoy mystery novels. Even she says it’s fun to watch a cool show that doesn’t involve law enforcement.

Daphne takes the Officer as she uses her stick to walk to the building as she goes inside and goes to the elevator thankful one of the people helped get the right floor number and waited as it got to the right floor. Daphne uses her stick as she walks to the office where she hears Baker typing.

Baker smiles, “Daphne hi rookie.”

Daphne smiles, “Hi Baker, is my grandma ready, I was told to come here.”

Baker says, “It looks like you’re a bit early. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Daphne nods as she hears Baker go inside to tell Frank his guest is here. Frank sighs wishing he could toss his paperwork out the window. While working, he sighs at the amount of paperwork.

He sees Baker, “Yes Baker.”

Baker explains, “Sir Daphne is here.”

Frank looks up and says, “Send her in.”

He watches as Baker comes out and takes Daphne inside. Daphne sits at a chair as Frank finishes the paperwork from hell. Frank sighs and looks at Daphne.

He asks, “How are you sweetie?”

Daphne nods, “It’s getting there a guy nearly grabbed my rear, but I stopped him.”

Frank sighs, “Well what matters is that you’re okay. So shall we have lunch while Grandpa sleeps.”

Daphne nods as she puts her arm through his bent elbow and the two go to the cafeteria. As they go down to there, Frank asks her what she wants and she says burgers and chips. Which Frank was going to grab the potato chips, but remembered Daphne saying chips in England is also what they call fries. As they give the Commissioner their lunches, he gets what Garrett enjoys and goes upstairs with Daphne asking how work is.

Daphne explains, “The other Officers are kind and able to help me adjust to the Precinct without a problem. It’s cool that I can still help the Officers there.”

Frank smiles happy his granddaughter is able to have support at the office. While the two talk, Daphne explains how her mom is following the router to get the information. Currently right now Erin is presenting the case to Court. Given the case, the Judge gives the warrant a signed seeing that there is evidence with probable cause.

While the warrant is signed Erin takes it back to Danny to proceed. Danny sighs as he and Jamie do the paperwork. It’s rare that they are working together on a case and as they finish the paperwork, Erin comes in.

She says, “It’s rare that you two are able to work together without arguing.”

Danny frowns, “Hey we don’t always argue.”

Jamie frowns, “We do so get along.”

Erin says, “Yeah at its moments, so for now here is the warrant.”

Jamie says, “Thanks Erin, let’s go Danny.”

Erin watches as the two leave, thankful that they are working together on this case. Jamie and Danny go to the person’s house. While they drive, Daphne eats her lunch as her Grandpa wakes up to eat lunch.

Then as they continue, he joins them to eat. It’s nice that they get to spend lunch together and relax. Garrett was enjoying lunch spending his time with his family as they enjoy together. While eating Garrett decided to get some more water and wondered what’s going on the with the case.

** Investigation  **

When Danny and Jamie go into the house, they both notice that it’s an abandon house. Jamie sighs as they look around the house. He notice that there was a router there.

Danny was looking around when he notice a laptop and realizes that the person used it to be able to put through the routers so he could make the bogus call. While the two let CSU look around the information and see what they can discover about the person.

Jamie comes in and, “Danny it looks like the person left and ran.”

Danny says, “It’s a good thing we have his laptop and for now let’s go process the information.”

Jamie nods as Jamie uses his gloves and looks into the computer, and while looking at the information it looks like the person uses braille. While looking at the contents of the house, Danny realizes their person who did is blind.

Danny is stunned, “Is it possible for a bling person is able to use the computer?”

Jamie nods, ‘Yes this computer is built and they are often retrained to do things. They can even be taught how to cook too.”

Danny is stunned but nods as they take the stuff inside. The two have officers watch the building, and leave to see what they can learn about the person using a laptop. While the two are at work, Danny gets a note telling him that Daphne is that Commissioner’s Building which Danny is thankful for. She’ll be safe there.

While the two are looking up information.

Jamie realize that this has something to do with a case his dad did in Vice. He sees that the father was embezzling money from the Casinos he ran. During his dad’s undercover work he was able to uncover the information.

Except while the case was in court and supposed to kept from the public, the information got leaked by a nosey reporter. After that the father was left broke and the two kids, a son and daughter had to sell the company in order to earn what they could since they were broke.

Danny sighs, “So you think the siblings did this to get back at what happen.”

Jamie thinks, “Maybe according to this, son lost his eyesight to an accident three years ago.”

Danny looks, “Well we have an address for the brother and sister. Let’s go see them.”

Jamie writes down the address and the two go talk to the sister’s workplace where it turns out she was fired a few days ago due to constantly being late for work. They go to talk to the sister who explains that her brother was the reason. He would cause problems at the house to where she couldn’t keep him and had him taken to another house where he could have an assistant in helping him adjust to being at the house with some help.

The two go see the brother is not at his house and have two officers are the house. Then while they go back to the station, Danny’s tour was finished, so he decided to pick up his daughter. Ever since his daughter was brought back into his life he’s kept her near because he hardly got any time with her, just as she barely got time with her mom.

Danny also while heading over made a mental note to talk to her adopted parents. He wanted to know what was her life like to be able to get more involved just like with his boys. Jack is currently in high school close to graduation while Sean is a couple of years behind.

Danny also suspects the boys are going to be asking about why he’s keeping their older sister close, but for now he’s not ready to tell his story. He goes up to top floor where Jack and Daphne are talking and Danny watches as Jack taps into her palm and she taps back.

Danny smiles, his boys know mores code and it made him happy to see his boys bonding with their sister.

Jack, “Hi mom.”

Jack and Danny high five.

He gives Daphne a hug, who touches his face. Jack understood, she’s wanting to know his expression, so she uses her hands to feel. Daphne could tell her mom is laughing because she can hear and feel it.

Danny, “How about my two kids?”

Sean comes out, “Grandma picked us up and Daphne got to show us her stick.”

Daphne smiles as Sean gives Daphne a high five, but both boys hug her. Danny smiles and goes to see his mom working so he tells Baker to tell his mom he’s taking the kids home. While the four go to the elevator, Jack wonders one thing.

Jack asks, “Mom will we get to meet her adopted parents?”

Sean asks, “Will we get to hear about Daphne’s backstory?”

Danny sighs as Daphne was curious but never could bring herself to ask about her past. Danny realizes the kids have a right to know, and probably should be allowed to learn the truth.

Danny decided, “After this case, we’ll talk.”

Jack and Sean could see it’s a painful subject and hug their mom. They’ve always learn is that hugs help give a person comfort and it helped as they included Daphne in the hug. Danny takes the kids home as Jack helps make dinner. Daphne with Sean’s help puts out the plates and dinner.

Jack wonders if he should tell his mom about this guy he meet, he’s an army man. And currently right now he and Jack are dating. He makes Jack really happy. But he’s still scared to tell his mom about his boyfriend.

Sean asks, “Daphne what was high school like for you?”

Daphne who was eating a carrot piece says, “It was cool, I got sing, cheerlead, and play football.”

Jack says, “Cool football, I like this, what position did you play?”

Daphne says, “I was the quarter back until my senior year. My knee, so I had changed from sports to Paramedic Program and Law Enforcement.”

Jack nods as he asks, “When you sang what did you sing?”

Daphne thinks, “My Darling Clementine.”

Sean was about to ask when Sam comes in and kisses Danny. He gives the boys high fives and Daphne a hug and kiss on the forehead. He sits and eats with them.

Sam rubs his eyes, “Case kicks my ass but paperwork kicks my ass harder.”

Danny rubs his hands to comfort him and Sam smiles cradling Danny’s cheek. The boys nearly laugh, it’s so cool and funny to see their mom blush and smile. Then after dinner, Jack and Sean went to do their homework.

Jack was talking to his boyfriend, and the two are really happy. Jack smiles as Major continued to talk with him. Until it was time for him to work. Jack gives his love to Major and then after that looked over his homework since he has a test tomorrow.

His dream is to be a paramedic. While studying, he checks to see Sean and Daphne watching _The Adams Family._ Jack needs to relax and the three enjoy the movie, it’s nice to relax and watch a movie. Even Sean enjoyed the movie, it’s cool that the family does things different and are different.

Jack says, “I have something to tell you guys, it’s practice okay?”

Sean and Daphne nod.

Jack sighs, “I’m gay and I have a boyfriend.”

Sean hugs his brother, “As long as he makes you happy, that’s all that counts.”

Daphne joins the hug, “I get to make the shovel talk to him, who is he?”

Jack says, “An army man.”

Daphne says, “Sounds like a great guy. Will we get to meet him.”

Jack nods, “I just have to tell mom and papa about him.”

Sean says, “Mom will probably give him the shovel talk, but probably like him.”

Jack nods while hugging his siblings. The three watching or for Daphne listening to the movie, when it was over and the three went to bed. Daphne had faith that their mom will be happy for her brother and probably want to meet him.

Jack prays his mom will be accepting as he sleeps.

Sean sleeps hoping he’ll find love as does Daphne. The two siblings are happy their brother is able to find love and be himself. As they wake up, Daphne’s phone gave off an alarm and she was thankful during the movie her mom changed her gauze, she goes to the shower and cleans up as Danny applies a new gauze after she gets dressed.

Conclusion Wraps Up The Case

Daphne winces, the antidote burns a bit. When getting ready Danny helps brush her hair. She decided after her eyes heal, she’s getting a haircut. For now as he makes their lunches and breakfast, Danny decided to have another baby. But what would Sam say?

He thinks about it as he makes Jack’s favorite breakfast and wonders what’s going to happen or if the kids will be okay about him having a baby.

Daphne was sitting at table, it felt a bummer that she didn’t do much. While playing with her hands, she wondered if she will be able to do anything since she’s got no vision. Danny sees she looks sad.

He kneels, “What’s wrong honey?”

Daphne sighs, “Mom I…What if I can’t do anything?”

Danny says, “Of course you can. I heard you took down someone for inappropriate touching, it’s never stopped you before. Don’t let this hold you back honey.”

He says holding her hands gentle feeling soft hands. It surprised him but remembers her hands smelling like a special hand lotion that smelled like sandal wood that keeps her hands protected.

She smiles as her mom gets breakfast done when Jamie calls.

Danny answers, “Reagan.”

Jamie explains, “Kid just got brought in and Mirandized but he decline and apparently wants to brag about what he did.”

Danny sighs.

Daphne says, “I want to hear about his bragging.”

Danny was a bit stunned, “You heard that?”

Daphne nods as Danny says, “Yes two are coming in.”

Jamie hangs up as Danny brings Daphne in who uses her stick as a guide. As he drives them to the station. It helped to understand why the kid did it. For now he goes inside as they talk to the kid.

Danny says, “According to Officer Reagan you want something to say?”

Kid smiles, “Yep. I did, see I know that asshole DCPI or whatever his stupid title is Moore. He ruined my family in vice just because he had a means of money. So yeah. I used a computer to go through routers to blindside that fat ass. So I’ll be ready to confess. I’m not regretting what I did.”

Danny sighs and lets the Officers finishing recording and it leaves Danny to wonder how a kid could let anger consume to where he destroys his life.

Kid says, “I want to talk to that bitch.”

Danny looks indifferent, “Nope.”

Kid frowns, “I mean the blind cop.”

Danny nearly slammed this kid’s face through the mirror.

Daphne goes inside, “What?”

She didn’t seem fazed.

Kid smirks, “Happy that your grandpa is arrested for what he did to my father. He deserves to be punished.”

Daphne gives a blank expression, “Right so I guess you expect me to feel so bad your dad go in trouble for doing such a thing when he caused his own problems and you decided to use that as your reason to keep going.”

Kid frowns, “You don’t know what my father went through.”

Daphne says, “I know you think you’re father is greatest thing, but I read the file he bragged about making his son his bitch. And that he raped you and took away your eyesight to make your life hell. And I listen to the police call. I know you didn’t make the call.”

Kid sobs, “No but I don’t have anyone else I’m angry about how my life is over. My boyfriend left yesterday after touching a cop yesterday, he robbed me of my money.”

Daphne says in a comfort tone, “I arrested him for touching me. He confessed today, but I don’t think you deserve an ass like him.”

Kid nods, “Thank you. For now I’d like to go home or at least stay here and talk to my sister.”

Daphne nods as the two hug and the officer sits with him and the two talk. Daphne suspects he’s probably found someone to talk to. While going over, Daphne realizes how thankful she is to have a great mom and father. His mom actually buried her head in the sand when her son was being raped.

She hugs her mom, who hugs his daughter back, the two sit as they explain that Erin has enough evidence to process the boyfriend for what he did. Garrett at work reads about the case file, sighs, but has no regrets for what he did.

Frank kisses his forehead as they relax.

Frank says, “I’m glad this case was handled by the best, but that you’re okay.”

Garrett smiles, “Me too. You still owe me that gift.”

Frank nods as Baker makes sure the sign is up and that it’s silence the sign is able to muffle sound. Frank kisses Garrett and goes lower causing him to groan excited as his body gets excited with each second of sex.

Then as he gets lower, he continues making Garrett feel special as he goes inside leaving Garrett excited and nearly screaming in pleasure from all of this love making excitement. Baker smiles happy that both are happy for what happen. Then keeps doing paperwork as it keeps going and knows this is going to an interesting day.

The End

** Information To Understand More  **

That Day They Learn

Danny was walking inside the Alister Lincoln house with his daughter, who hugs her adopted mom, Jack sees that Daphne was raised by a gay couple. It was almost like Uncle Joe and Uncle Renzulli

Drew offered them to sit on the couch as Daphne sits on the end as Rick offers some drinks and snacks. Danny then finally looks to see that Daphne is an only child for most of her life.

Danny asks, “Thank you taking the time to answer my questions.”

Drew says, “It’s no problem, I’m happy to give answers to help explain about Daphne.”

Danny asks, “What was Daphne like at one year old?”

**_ One Year Old  _ **

_Daphne was jumping on his bed, “Wake Up Mommy. Wake Up Mommy.”_

_Drew catches her and blows a raspberry kiss on her midsection causing her to laugh and smile. She was so excited as Drew carries her downstairs as he breastfeeds his daughter, taking iron pill and eats breakfast._

_Drew burps her and carries her as they go to the park to have fun. It’s perfect day to have fun. He chases Daphne as they play in the card and have fun. It was excited that they are able to have fun. Daphne loved playing on the swings as Drew plays with her._

_It made him happy that his daughter is happy and as they go home, Drew carries his daughter home as Rick surprises Drew with flowers and an army outfit for Daphne’s teddy bear. Drew hugs his boyfriend and sobs as Daphne hugs her daddy’s leg happy too._

_Rick and Drew kiss as Rick holds Daphne and the two enjoy apples that is bought for Rick. Then Rick surprises them with dinner as they celebrate Rick’s vacation._

Danny smiles remembering how he nearly cried when he returned home to see Linda during his return it was one of the best moments every. Well that and having his kids.

Jack asks, “What was Daphne like?”

Drew answers, “Energetic and excited. Her favorite thing besides art is pickled radish because it’s crunchy.”

Jack nods, “Cool, what was it like for Daphne when she started school.”

**_ Five Years Old  _ **

_Daphne was holding her mommy’s hand as she goes to school. It seemed fun as she draws something and then as they do jump rope. Another friend introduces double Dutch jump rope While the two have fun, Liz and Maria have fun._

_It was fun as Daphne learns how to play football with her daddy. It was fun when they were excited and it helped Daphne bond with her parents. Despite being in Texas, they were still Jet fans._

_Daphne asks Max with jump rope. It was then that they have fun doing jump rope. Daphne also as they throw football._

_Daphne declares, “I’m going to be a cheerleading.”_

_Max high fives as they jump and do front flips and practice doing the splits. They are able to have fun until she goes to do a split._

_Daphne winces, “Ouch. I guess this will hurt for a while.”_

_Max helps her up as she says, “Still worth it, even if it hurts.”_

_Then after that Daphne does front flips to the door, and Max helps by opening the door and she accidentally knocks over cans, one nearly fell as Daphne catches it._

_Drew says, “No handstand in the house.”_

_Daphne pouts, “No fair.”_

_Drew kneels, “No fair nearly knocked over the cans.”_

_Daphne says, “Yes mommy, I’m sorry.”_

_He kisses her cheek, “I’m so proud of you.”_

_Drew gives the kids snacks._

Jack and Sean laugh at their sister’s blushing because now, they know why she does front flips while going to the station. Daphne smiles as Jack and Sean hug her. It’s cool that they want to hear about their sister’s past. It’s perfect that they get to hear about her past and what her life is like.

Jack thought it was cool that they are able to hear how she wanted to be a cheer leader, it’s perfect that she wanted to be a cheerleader, but probably wanted to be near the football players. Drew describes how she loved being a cheerleader.

Daphne then says, “I was at a game during the cheerleading routine. The game was going to where the they needed to do a play action pass. Except they didn’t and made me upset that I tossed the football and hit the mascot with the football by mistake.”

Jack winces, “Wow that’s a good toss.”

Sean laughs, “Good pitch at the mascot.”

Daphne continues, “I was offered the position to try out for quarter back. Then I became Texas’s first female quarterback.”

Jack says, “Our sister is a legend and like the first female cop.”

Sean and Jack give Daphne a high five.

Danny smiles as his kids have fun. They are happy that they get to be able to have fun with their bonding.

Jack decided, “Mom I’d like to talk to Mr. Alister in private please sir.”

Drew nods as the two go to another room to talk, Danny was curious why he would need to talk to him. Probably to ask about the medical field. While the two are able to talk, Rick decided to talk with the rest of the family.

Danny asks, “How was it when my daughter decided to come to New York and what your guys’ favorite football team?”

Rick smiles, “Ironically despite living in Texas we are Jet fans.”

Danny and Sean are happy, “Yes, because we are a family of Jet fans.”

Daphne smiles excited as her family is excited that they are happy for her two families to meet. Now they are talking.

Daphne decided to take a nap as the three keep talking. As the three keep talking Rick could tell that his daughter is sleeping. After the three talk, it made Rick happy that they are talking. Danny explains how he works as a detective and it’s fun that he is able to work with his daughter in law enforcement.

Danny was thinking when he first meet Daphne.

**_ 23 Years Old  _ **

_Daphne was coming to get ready for work, when she looks at herself in the mirror. While tying her hair into a ballet bun. She was looking at herself in the mirror. And made sure to look at her nails to be trimmed and look professional._

_She looks to see herself in the mirror, eyes dark brown with brown hair with streaks of reddish brown. Then as she dresses up, she made sure her uniform is ironed and ready. Her shoes are polished and ready as she goes to the roll call room._

_Having her notebook ready as she accidentally bumps into someone._

_She says, “I apologize sir.”_

_Guy says, “No it’s okay, I’m Detective Danny Reagan and you are?”_

_Daphne says, “Daphne Lincoln, this is my first day of work.”_

_The two shake hands as she goes inside the to be there during roll call. She sits down as Sargent Renzulli explains what they are doing and who the new rookies will be working with. Daphne is working with Jamie Reagan._

_Jamie walks over, “I’m Officer Reagan welcome to the New York Precinct One-Two. We will be inspecting the car and then doing tour. Are you familiar to the ten code?”_

_Daphne nods as the two give a (10-41) and after inspecting the car, they drive and Jamie explains what they are doing and it was awesome that Daphne did her first five tickets for first tour. Jamie commented Daphne has a sharp ear when while doing tickets. Then after able to arrest two purse snatchers._

_Jamie and Daphne went to a lunch for their lunch and enjoyed pizza. They were enjoying lunch. Jamie notice that Daphne reminded him of his older brother the passion and enjoyment that came with being a beat cop._

Danny was sighing, it was an accidental bump in but she seemed so excited to get started on her first of the job. He was thinking when he notice a personal picture of her but she looked different. The outfit looked like security but notice two different chevrons as he wonders where this came from.

Danny asks, “Where was this?”

Rick looks and explains, “It was during her college career, she became a cadet, they also have the police academy program there. She was a cadet and while her second semester class. Daphne was a Sargent. The third semester she was a Lieutenant and during a forth offered as a job. She was in the academy at that time.”

Danny wondered what was her experience like.

Then sees why they recommend the cadets take cadet classes because it gives the students a feeling of what a beat cop does and teaches them some of the ten code. Daphne was thinking about her first day of school.

**_ 19 Years Old  _ **

_Daphne was going inside when she sees her teacher who is familiar as she sits down. The staff is consist of five people. From the Captain all to the way to Senior Corporal. The Captain explains as they give an explanation as to what is happening in Cadets._

_Daphne tries on uniforms as she notice her pants are worn. However as she gets her uniform put together, she was talking to her professor as she asks questions that he answers to. While explaining, she learns about the ten code and he gives recommendation to what she should do from his experience._

_She had photographic memory and was able to memorize the codes and ace it to be completely cleared with the help of the packet. Daphne still enjoys patrolling with other cadets as she went above and beyond in her hours._

_Next Semester comes and she is with the others in their now small group._

_Professor Lincoln asks, “Would you like to be Sargent?”_

_Daphne nods, “Yes sir.”_

_Inside her head she thinks ‘Please this be a bad joke.’_

_She won’t admit but she did hear her Lieutenant give a recommendation of people to be given the position including herself. While sitting he explains what she is going to be doing and what will be required._

_Daphne goes home with her similar uniform she cleans._

_Daphne says to her dad, “Dad I…I got promoted.”_

_She sighs and sits as Rick congratulates his daughter sits and explains what is happening._

Daphne says, “Yes I was in cadets.”

Danny rubs her arm as he hugs her, “I’m so proud of you. You earned the positions and it’s good that you got experience.”

Daphne nods it was a wonderful experience to be able to have the experience and also it was fun that she and others are able to work hard and learn about what officers do. That while being able to enjoy a cool tv show. Then as they do potluck.

Currently still working Danny was curious who the professor was as said professor walks over and Daphne uses her nose and hugs the guy.

Danny was confused until Rick explains, “My mom and was her professor. For now he’s a year from retirement.”

Daphne nods as she follows with her grandma. Danny lets him take her because Rick mentioned it’s been a while since he’s seen his granddaughter. Jack and Sean sit as Danny explain what is going on and that they will see their sister later.

Drew returns as they have dinner.

Jack finally says, “Mom I’m gay.”

Danny says, “It’s okay kiddo. I’m okay with that as long as you’re happy kiddo.”

Jack hugs his mom.

Danny smiles happy his kids are able to learn about his daughter and they learn about her life here. He was looking at the pictures, she really was her mother’s daughter. She looked like mom down to the eyes, except her hair has reddish brown streaks.

It’s perfect that they are able to see what Daphne looks like growing up.

Jack looks, “She looks like you mom.”

Sean sees, “And she looks so cool as a cadet.”

Jack says, “It’s perfect that she got to be a cadet, she got to be able to be a cadet.”

Sean says, ‘Yeah, but those are mock tickets, right?”

Rick explains, “No according to mom those tickets are real and have to precise since they have to be sent to the DMV.”

Danny’s eyes widen, “Damn that is cool. I could have these students ticket for a good reason.”

Jack nods as Sean says, “Well let’s go home.”

Danny nods as Rick says, “My mom will probably bring her to your house after getting a late dinner for them.”

Danny nods as they drive home. Daphne was waiting as her grandma left and Daphne could hear her mom as he was coming to unlock the door as Jack helps her up and the three go inside as Daphne sits to eat late dinner.

Danny asks, “How was his class?”

Daphne explains, “His class had to do review and after there was meetings, paperwork. I helped by listening and learning.”

She smiles and says, “He reminds me of you mom.”

Danny smiles as he watches his daughter enjoy food.

He was glad he can learn about his daughter’s life and how she was able to follow her dreams and be able to be a cop. Daphne was still able to prove that she is going to be a great cop.

Danny realizes he needs to explain about his daughter’s past.

** My Daughter’s Past **

Danny sighs as he sits to tell the kids.

Jack says, “Mom we can wait. Besides, it’s better to wait.”

Danny nods and hugs his kids happy that they are patient to wait. While eating, Daphne was wondering who her father is, she suspected her father is a monster that should be poked with a hot poker that could make his butt feel like his butt is fire.

Then after she finished eating, she went to get ready for bed. After that Danny reapplied the antidote as she winces. This Monday she is able to get the second one that will show if the antidote worked.

Danny was waking up and suspected he should tell the kids about their sister. But will they treat their older sister any different if they knew who her father is.

Danny was making his potato casserole, he was currently peeling the potatoes and while making his casserole he baked his food. Danny was making a sweet treat as he was decided to look at an old case.

He nearly sobbed as he looks to see the letters he wrote to the newspaper pleading for the safe return of his daughter. That or at least be able to make sure his daughter is safe. Except the thing is, the case is cold and left him feeling angry.

He sighs as he looks at the Priest, now he’s tempted to make that monster dance on hot shoes till he dies in hell and keeps dancing.

Danny nearly burns his hands getting his dish out.

Sam helps him get the dish on the counter and treats his burns, then after that wipes Danny’s tears and holds him.

Danny sobs in Sam’s shoulder.

He sniffles, ‘It’s not fair that my daughter has to learn about her monster of a father.”

Sam says, ‘No matter what I think to her what matters is that you’re her mom and that you love her just as I love her as my daughter.”

Danny smiles as Sam kisses Danny. Then the two see that the kids are ready for church. Danny smiles, despite what one priest did to him, he’s not going to stop him from going to church. That and this Priest has been a friend that helped Danny through this.

He smiles, plus he married Sam and Danny.

Danny lets the kids decide who all want to go to church. The five of them sit as service continues until it was time to go home. Danny has food brought to the family dinner. Garrett gives his granddaughter a hug as she sits and explains what is going on.

Garrett explains, “I’m just glad that we are able to get the boyfriend.”

Frank kisses Garrett, “Good work my sweet Sherlock.”

Garrett kisses back as Frank says, “Let’s eat darling.”

Dinner was fantastic, it was nice that they are able to enjoy and have a family dinner. It’s perfect that they able to bond and enjoy food. The next day Daphne is able to sit as they apply the second antidote and she has to wait and keep her eyes closed for nearly thirty minutes.

She waits as she opens her eyes and sees her mom right in front of her.

Danny says, “Well honey what do you think?”

Daphne smiles and touches her mommy’s face.

Daphne smiles, “Mom.”

She hugs her mom, who hugs back. Danny takes his daughter to get something to eat and since there is no school, Sam had to work. But since he knew, he had the kids sit as they learn about Daphne’s past.

Jack starts, “Mom no matter what we love our sister, right Sean?”

Sean nods as they hold their sister’s hands and pinky promised with their index fingers.

Danny nearly sobs happy their bond as siblings are as strong as his with his siblings.

Danny takes a breath, “I was in school. It was a Catholic School. The Priest wanted me to come in for confession. Except he didn’t want confession. I was alone with him when he got closer and closer to me…..”

**_ 23 Years Old Ago  _ **

_Danny was wincing from the pain in his knees as the Priest was pressing himself against Danny. Leaving Danny uncomfortable as he gets held down. Sobbing as the Priest bites his shoulder. It was painful he felt humiliated as the Priest inserted himself in Danny._

_Danny squirms as he felt was probably urine going inside his body. He winces, this ass is not only a sick jerk. But an ever sicker person for peeing inside him. When a Nun came in with an air horn blowing it off as the Priest got off him is dragged away. He seemed to be angry as another Nun takes him away._

_Without thinking he grabs his stuff and runs nearly passing out from what happen when his father was waiting and he collapses in his father’s arms sobbing. She consoles him as worried as sobs pleading to be taken home to shower._

_Reluctant got to him as he asks to see Detective Briscoe and Logan. Logan sat with him listening to his story, understanding his pain. But his story is much more different and as they take the case to writing. Danny was examine and nearly sobs as the Nurse comforts him. As does his father._

_Then he’s allowed to shower, cleaning himself as he sobs in the shower. Danny was listening as another Priest brought the Monster Priest in. He was disgusted what his fellow Priest did and helped the Nuns bring him in._

_Danny was thankful despite one bad man, there is still good there. They talk to Briscoe and Logan. As they talk, Frank was told about the case. He was in tears that his son had to suffer from something he suffered from._

_Frank was thankful that there was still good Priests despite one or two being bad. They were sitting as Danny walks back on shaking legs as he hugs his mom, wanting his comfort. Frank hugs his son back and comforts him. After Lennie explains given the severity of the case and others coming forward. But it looks like Danny won’t have to testify because the lawyer sees the case is a fail for him._

_Then Danny was happy he could try to get back to normal as his mom transferred into another school. While continuing. A few weeks later Danny is puking in the toilet. He was barely in class when he lost lunch._

_His friend Linda comforted him._

_Danny groans as he sighs._

_After school, he goes home and collapses on the couch. Mary checks his forehead and wonders what’s wrong._

_Danny groans, “I’m puking and losing lunch. Dad.”_

_Frank gives ginger ale, “When did this start?”_

_Danny sips, “When the Priest peed in me. Why?”_

_Frank nearly paled, “The Priest peed in you son?”_

_Danny nods, ‘Yep, in my body.”_

_Mary understanding gets Doctor Strange on the phone. Danny was confused why call the Doctor. Frank sighs, this was the same words he used with own mom and dad._

_Which means Danny is pregnant like his was with his son._

Jack nearly sobs, “A Priest did that?!”

Danny nods sadly, “Yes but boys that doesn’t mean all Priests are bad. These two were. It was then Doctor Strange had to explain that the Priest ejaculated inside me during sex and released his sperm. But overall I was pregnant.”

Daphne asks uneasy, “Mom what was your reaction?”

Danny sighs, “I was scared and worried. I mean I’m sixteen close to seventeen and here I am pregnant with my first baby.”

He continues, “But it didn’t mean I wasn’t going to abort my baby. I would still love and raise this baby.”

Sean thinks, “If that’s the case. What happen next? Is there more to this?”

Danny nods, “Yep.”

He was currently thinking about his reaction when he realizes his baby girl was growing that his clothes wouldn’t fit. His reaction was different from his mom’s reaction. Of course Joe wasn’t happy with the results and what he had to do.

But he’s not as mad as before.

**_ 23 Years Ago (Six Months Pregnant)  _ **

_Danny was getting ready for school, when he goes to put on his pants, which didn’t fit. Danny sighs and decided to get another pair of pants. When it didn’t work, it made him toss his pants out the window._

_Angry none of his pants fit he tossed them all out the window and started sobbing in anger. He ended up throwing his dresser draw out the window. Frank jumped when they heard a thud, and looks outside to see clothes and a dresser._

_Jamie runs out, “Mommy it’s raining clothes.”_

_And takes a pair of pants and runs inside like the pants are like a flag._

_Frank has his suspicions and goes upstairs to see that Danny is sobbing in his palms, Frank comforts his son until he calms down. Danny sniffles as he wipes his eyes._

_Danny sniffles, “Mom my pants don’t fit.”_

_Mary comes in, “I had clean these. I bought them a day ago, these pants are waist expanders and fit comfortably.”_

_Danny sighs as he puts on his new pants._

_Joe sits._

_Mary comes down, “Joe please help me pick up the pants.”_

_Joe sighs, “Why Danny tossed them?!”_

_Mary says, “Joe please help Danny. He’s already outside started to pick up his pants.”_

_Joe grumbles but helps as he sees Danny folding his pants and helps him. Joe sees his brother’s baby bump and guesses his brother couldn’t fit into his pants._

_Danny wipes his red rimmed eyes, “I’m sorry.”_

_Joe rubs his back, “Don’t sweat on it. For now let’s get you ready for school.”_

_Danny gets ready as he sighs, his dresser drawer is destroyed and sighs. Frank sees and then decided._

_“I’ll get you another one, for now it’s time for school.”_

_Danny nods numbly but goes as he felt something and put his hand there, worried, until his mom notice._

_Frank asks, “Son, what’s wrong?”_

_Danny with his hands to his baby belly, “Mom I’m not sure.”_

_Frank puts his hand there and smiles, “You’re baby is kicking. It looks like they’re giving soft kicks.”_

_Danny smiles, his baby is moving inside him. He goes to school and while doing schoolwork, draws as he thinks of his baby living inside him. He decided to read about something different from what he normally reads and while reading, he hums a tune for his baby to hear._

_Danny was hungry for lunch and sighs it seems like yesterday he was barely hungry for food. Now he’s eating for two. He sits and eats a chicken burger when he munches on fries and puts hot sauce on both. As he eats one of the football players walks over and he sees it’s Aaron._

_Aaron is stunned, “Damn Reagan it takes serious tongue of steel to eat hot sauce.”_

_Danny shrugs, “Just hungry.”_

_Aaron pats his shoulder as he finishes and sighs. It was comforting to feel his daughter kick his side and seems to be excited to move their small body. Danny was going to class when he sat and put on his glasses and started his notes._

_Some of the students gave him weird looks but ignored them as he did his work._

Jack was stunned, “You threw your clothes out the window mom?”

Danny blushes, “Yes….in my defense I was angry that I didn’t have any clothes for me to wear for that day.”

He continues, “I did pick up my clothes and after I felt my daughter’s kicks. The problem is, is that I had intense craving for hot sauces. For now though it was interesting pregnancy. Jamie loved feeling my baby’s kicks and he seems to be the one that is able to calm the baby down.”

Sean says, ‘It looks like a great life, but I guess her birth was unforgettable.”

Danny rubs his eyes and says, “Yep it’s something unforgettable.”

**_ 23 Years Ago (Nine Months 2 Birth)  _ **

_Danny was sitting, nine months pregnant with his baby. He was waiting as the graduation begins. His back was sore, his legs were sore. On his hat he and Jamie designed it. It said: Either Marine or Cop? Jamie was wanting to be a ninja, to their parent’s stunned looks. And papa Garrett. It stunned them but they told Jamie he could be whatever he wants to be._

_While waiting as speeches continues, he looks to see his mom is having a challenge in staying awake because of the night tour. So he’s probably having his own battle to that, papa Garrett is currently working, but gave Danny his gift, a new sketch book and color pencils because his old ones are getting tiny._

_While the ceremony continues he looks to see that it’s getting closer time to getting up and getting his diploma. Then when he goes to get up, he winces, these false contractions are kicking his butt._

_He walks and gets his handshake with a picture and walks to the get his diploma and cradles his baby belly as he sees his siblings cheering for him and Jamie doing a loud ear splitting whistle waking their mom who groans but goes back to bed._

_Worried he embarrassed himself, he hides. Mary rubs his back and comforts him, she didn’t think he could whistle that loud. Jamie sits while holding his sign to congratulate his older brother._

_Danny winces as he sits and sighs, now his baby is pressing on his bladder. He throws his hat in the air and then goes to do his business. Except while doing his business. His water broke, causing him to groan, his baby is coming._

_He walks over to his parents and says, “Dad my water broke. The baby is coming.”_

_And groans._

_Mary says, “Frank our grandchild is coming.”_

_Frank is snoring._

_Mary shakes his awake._

_Frank wakes up groaning, “Is Danny getting his diploma?”_

_Mary points to Danny who is cradling his baby belly, grunting._

_“Mom the baby is coming.”_

_Frank wakes up and takes his son to the car as they use lights and sirens to get Danny to the hospital. Jamie is excited as they take Danny inside and to the maternity ward. Danny is changed from his graduation outfit to a hospital gown._

_He sobs scared as he sits and a different Doctor examines cervix dilation._

_Frank says, “What’s the dilation?”_

_Doctor says, “Eight Centimeters dilated, he’s close.”_

_Danny grunts sobbing as he grips his mom’s hand while each contraction wants to go. Then thirty minutes of Danny grunting and sobbing._

_He sobs, “I have to push!”_

_Doctor gets read, “Okay give me a big push!”_

_Danny bears down, sobbing as he is told to hold his push. Pushing and feeling his baby move. Then as he pushes, he feels white hot searing pain as the baby moves more. He was given an oxygen mask to help as he screams pushing down hard._

_Feeling the baby’s head move out, he sobs from the pain as his hand touches the baby’s face, he sobs. This little life is coming out of him as he pushes feeling the baby’s shoulder comes out after turning and pushing hard screaming as the baby’s body goes into the Doctor’s hands as she sneezes and pants as she looks around with such an intense stare._

_Doctor cleans her after clamping and cutting the cord._

_He wraps her and gives to her mommy, who was is scared. His baby isn’t crying but watches as she yawns and stretches her tiny body. Danny sobs as he holds his baby._

_He was cleaned and given special undergarments as he cradles her as she holds his finger. She coos looking at her mommy with her big brown eyes. He sobs, she is perfect and looked like her mommy. Then notice her hair has reddish brown streaks and shrugs, maybe from her Irish heritage._

_He holds her and ended up sleeping, putting her in her tiny bed as the three sleep. Mary is waiting with Henry and the kids as Frank sleeps, exhausted. Danny is sleeping, as his daughter as well. When the Fake Nurse comes in, and takes baby girl Reagan away and drives away as she wakes up sobbing for her mommy with the familiar scent, when her scent is unknown._

_Danny wakes up and asks for his daughter. He goes over to his mom, and shakes him gently, “Mom.”_

_Frank wakes up and looks to see the Doctor._

_Danny sobs, “Where is my baby girl?”_

_Nurse checks, “I saw her being taken for additional testing.”_

_Doctor says, “For being healthy I didn’t authorize her to get new tests.”_

_Danny sobs as they look and can’t find his baby girl. Frank and his mom called the police to look for her. Unfortunately they needed to give Danny something to calm him down, and while looking, the case grew cold. The Fake Nurse however was not seen and it left Danny upset and sad with what happen._

_He would write to the newspapers and even talk to Logan and Briscoe but it grew cold._

Jack sobs, “How could that Nurse take her away mom?”

Danny rubs his back, “I don’t know for now what matters is that she is here with us and we get to see what her life was like.”

Sean nods as Daphne wipes her eyes. Danny was happy that he was able to bond with his daughter. His kids are eating as they eat food. Danny nearly laughs seeing Daphne eating spicy nuclear fire noodles.

Danny loved how his kids are bonding and sighs smiling. This also left Danny wondering why kidnapped Daphne? He sighs as they eat. Danny had always wondered why would the Nurse take his daughter. This question has left him wondering for nearly years that he never got to learn why.

They didn’t even know the Nurse and the name they found was a fake name, and that the Nurse’s really identity was left as a mystery.

He was still thinking as his kids talk, eat and having fun. It’s nice but it still leaves Danny wondering why kidnapped Daphne in the first place. Danny wondered if this has anything to do with her father. He vaguely remembers the Priest biting his shoulder and sucking, but why do that? He shakes his head, probably got a kink of biting him.

** Unknown To Them  **

Unknown to them, is the Fake Nurse is keeping an eye on Daphne as she talks to someone.

She says, “For now she’s with her mom, let’s just wait to get her, because if we try. The whole family will go after us.”

The person nods as they look at Daphne’s picture and moans. This girl has her mom’s beauty and would probably be perfect to draw out those other people with her singing. The person sighs, if only Danny knew they are.

While looking the person looks at an old book and glares, they lost someone else because of what happen and it left this person bitter and angry with what happen. Every day they use the death of someone close was killed. Then after that goes inside the room and deals with something. Fake Nurse smiles hearing the screaming as she keeps tabs and plans her next move.

After she sits and watches a movie eating food as she waits for the person.

They come out, “Soon we will deal with them.”

Fake Nurse nods, “Agreed.”

-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-W-H-Y-

The End

Let me know what you think of it. The story was amazing and wonderful to put together, it’s good that they were able to learn about Daphne’s past. I also integrated something from my past to this story, if not please no harsh comments.

Read, review comment and leave kudos.


End file.
